Iwa's Vanishing Cyclone
by Xerxus Namikaze
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets, blown away from Konoha after the Mizuki event?  What happens when he gets blown to Iwagakure?  Starts with Naruto going to the Chunin exams with his team from Iwa.  Pairing are Naruto/Kurotsuchi  My first fic, so dont flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Iwa'****s Vanishing Cyclone: Chapter 1**

"Whee! You guys can't catch me! I'm too awesome for that!" Naruto was currently running from the ANBU of Konoha after pulling a prank. His 'mask' was up, the one that portrayed him as a blond idiot wearing "kill me" orange. In reality, it was just a simple mizu bunshin. The real Naruto was in his little apartment studying his dad's Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Jutsu, and was trying to get it to work. The real Naruto was not at genin level like most people believed. He was truly nearly Sannin level, with all of his dad's jutsu and his abnormally large chakra levels. His chakra control was high Jonin level, so he could basically use an infinite amount of jutsu.

_The old man Hokage is pretty nice, allowing me to borrow these scrolls from the Jonin library. I wonder if there are Kage level chakra exercises. When he finally releases my identity and my true skill level I'm gonna laugh my head off at their expressions…_

"Damn it! Why isn't this working! My dad was the Kiiroi Senko!" Then Naruto stiffened. His clone's memories had come to him. "Oh that's why. So my main affinities are wind and water, so since my secondary elements are earth, fire, and lightning, I won't be able to use Hiraishin. _I probably got the wind and lightning from my dad, and the water, earth, and fire from my mom. Uzumakis have lava release right? Can't use it without training, so whatever. _That sucks! But since I have wind, I could probably use wind instead of lightning for the slowing down time part. I only wish that there was a way to get rid of the "yellow flash" part of it. It's next to useless in stealth operations. I'm gonna use a dark color for it, just in case. I'll call it Kie Sutōmu (Disappearing Storm). Well, I gotta get going and get my dad's scroll for Mizuki-sensei if I want to pass. Then again, I could just fail again on purpose like all those other times…" _Why did old man Hokage want me to fail on purpose again? Oh yeah, something about a repeat of Itachi if I showed my true skill level. Mizuki's an idiot. Does he truly believe that I would get him the Hiraishin scroll? Retard!_

As he was mumbling and thinking, Mizuki was being captured by ANBU. Naruto took off to the Hokage tower, and easily grabbed the scroll before making a fake and going to where Mizuki was supposed to be. He actually never needed to have to go to the Hokage Tower because the one in there was a fake. He had the real one from the Namikaze Estate. He was just there to get the ANBU to follow him. As he was making a beeline to were Mizuki was arrested (remember, he didn't know that Mizuki had been arrested yet), he heard battling in the distance.

'What is that?' he mused. 'I'll go check it out.' As he ran off, ANBU arrived at where he was less than a minute ago. When they couldn't find him, they began scanning the forest. Had the Inazuka among them listened hard enough with their enhanced senses, they would have heard the battling as well.

"I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! That's cause I'm Kirabi!" Naruto arrived at the battleground in time to see Kirabi do his ridiculous introduction. Naruto sweat dropped at the scene until he saw the Kumo headbands. Then he saw one of the few people who had ever been nice to him lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"BUSHY BROWS!" Naruto had met Lee during an early morning jog, and since then, they had always sparred together. The only other people to be nice to him had been Kakashi-niisan, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojiisan, The Sandaime Hokage, and surprisingly, Sasuke Uchiha, but that was before that massacre of the Uchiha. Sasuke was never the same afterwards. He looks like an emo with a duck wannabe haircut nowadays.

Naruto became cloaked in the Kyuubi's youkai and soon enough, he was at 2 tails, and still could see the difference between friend and foe. He charged at Kirabi, and was promptly blown away by a huge tailed beast bomb. Naruto was sent flying, and landed in the hills close to Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the sworn enemies of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Naruto would have died of blood-loss, but luckily, the Sandaime Tsuchikage was flying by, carrying his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi.

"Hey Jiji! Look! There's a person collapsed on those hills." Kurotsuchi was always on the lookout during her grandfather's "funny bird acts". As they went in for a closer look, Onoki (the Sandaime Tsuchikage) inhaled sharply. This kid looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage, minus the whisker marks. "Hey weird kid!" Kurotsuchi jumped out of her grandfather's hands as soon as they made it to the ground. "What's your name?"

"Ugh... Who are you? Wait… Are you the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki? Ugh..." _Just my luck. Gotta land in the area where everyone hates my dad. _With that articulate answer that didn't answer any of the Tsuchikage's questions, he fainted.

"Jiji! We have to get him to the hospital! Look! He's bleeding! But what is this awful feeling?"

Onoki was thinking. _Hmm, that feels like demon youkai. And he looks just like the Yondaime Hokage. NO WAY! Did he seal the Kyuubi no Yoko in his own flesh and blood? I need to think about this._ He picked up his granddaughter with the bleeding boy, and sped off towards Iwa's shinobi hospital.

**Meanwhile, in Konoha**

"Let's celebrate! The demon is dead!" A few people were crying though. A silver haired man wearing a mask, the current Hokage, Bushy Brows, and the people at the closed Ichirakus Ramen Stand.

So how do you guys like it? My first Fic so please don't flame. Just tell me what I could do to make it better. Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Expect semi-short chapters with a near-daily update rate.

Next time: Explanations, and Vengeful 'Fish Cakes'


	2. Chapter 2

**Iwa's Vanishing Cyclone: Chapter 2**

"Ugh…" _I smell… Lava? Where am I? A hospital of some sort. Did I get beat up by some Konoha people again? No… Oh yeah! I'm in Iwa… Crap! _

"Oh, hey! You're up. My name's Kurotsuchi! What's your's? You look like this guy called the Yellow Flash. He's my hero!"

_What? I thought that all of Iwa hated the Yondaime Hokage! What happened?_

"Mrrp." Naruto tried to respond but his voice felt extremely raspy. Kurotsuchi gave him a drink. "Thank you. My name is Naruto." _I am defiantly not giving them any info until I figure out this whole fiasco about my dad. She's kind of cute though, a lot more than Sakura. Ugh, I hated pretending to like her. She's a pink haired banshee!_

"So how did you get here? Me and Gramps found you bleeding and in critical condition in the Stony Hills training grounds. Where are you from?" _Gramps told me to find out where he's from. Those whiskers are kind of cute though…_

_ Those Konoha people hate me except for a few people, so I guess I coming clean won't do anything. I'd rather not put on my mask for this. I'll use my actual personality. _"I'm from Konoha. I fought the Hachibi container and I got blown here from outside the walls of Konoha. Thanks for helping me. You smell like lava. How is that possible?"

Ignoring his questions about her scent, Kurotsuchi focused in on how he was from Konoha. "Really? Have you seen the Hokage monument? It's supposed to be amazing! ...You heal fast, ya know?" _Jiji said something about making sure that he's mentally stable. Why was that? _"You should have been in here for at least a month, but two days and you're good to go!"

"So I can leave now? Konoha hasn't exactly been nice to me, but there are a few people who were nice, and one of them is hurt." _Bushy Brows I hope you're okay…_

"No you may not leave." A gruff voice belonging to Onoki came from the corner. "You are a demon container, and it seems that you have an extremely bad history in Konoha. Do you mind telling me why Konoha tricked everyone into believing that the Kyuubi no Yoko is dead, and why the Yondaime Hokage's son is being abused by Konoha?" Naruto froze and glared dangerously at Onoki. How did he know that? "The only biju that could have possibly attacked Konoha in your lifespan is the Kyuubi, which the Yondaime 'killed'. Also, we have the blood samples of everyone. The hospitals in the Elemental Nations all share blood samples so we can look up records everywhere on anybody. You are a direct descendant of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. I know that that particular blond was too noble to seal the demon in anyone other than his own flesh and blood. I can tell that you've been abused in Konoha based on your ten inch thick hospital file as well as the faint scars on your body. There is no way that an academy student has that many training or battle scars."

"You think you can hold me?" Naruto gave a cold laugh. "No one can! Kie Sutōmu (Disappearing Storm)!" He left through the open window with a dark purple streak. Onoki's jaw dropped and he stuttered.

"H-h-hirai-sh-hin…" Onoki recovered and started yelling. "Everyone after him! He can't get away! He knows something equal to or even better than the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)!" As he followed the young blond, people dressed in ANBU clothes appeared in the room. They only had one thing on their masks, as an ex-kunoichi nurse saw them disappear with an unconscious Kurotsuchi. It was 'BOLT', the Kumo special forces.

Naruto was laughing. No one could catch him, and Konoha thought he was dead. He had all of his father's scrolls in a containment tattoo on his right arm, and had long since found a way to access his father's money in the bank. The Namikazes were the 2nd richest people in the Elemental Nations, so he would live the life as a Missing Nin. As he neared the gates and passed through, he heard a faint alarm sound. Brushing it off as an alarm to catch him, Naruto kept on using Kie Sutōmu to get away. It was actually an alarm to catch the BOLT officers who kidnapped Kurotsuchi. Then Naruto caught a whiff of lava. Looking around from his tree perch, he saw Kurotsuchi bound and gagged in the middle of a campsite at least 10 miles away from Iwa, in the opposite direction from Kumo. _I see BOLT officers! Damn it! Why would they capture her though? Okay, they only capture people that young as hostages and as 'breeding stock' for bloodlines. Since hostages aren't treated that well, she must have a bloodline. Yoton fits the bill, which would explain how she smells. If she really is the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter, than she might also have a dormant Jinton (Dust Release) seeing how it is only active in males, like with Mokuton (Wood Release). Okay I'm helping her, but it's only cause she's nice to me. _

_** "Heh heh, sure. You like her, don't you." **__S-shut up Kyuubi! I don't need an overgrown furball's opinion. Anyway, Kie Sutōmu should be enough to get rid of these clowns, and get her back to Iwa, without being detected. Here goes nothing! _

In a burst of dark light, Naruto slashed and hacked the BOLT operatives with a dark katana that Naruto had in his storage seal on his left arm. Soon enough, all 4 of the BOLT shinobi were dead or dying, and he was untying Kurotsuchi. She was still out cold. Then Naruto had an idea._ I gotta thank Kakashi-niisan later for this. _He unsealed a mask he got just like Kakashi's, and put that on with a long hoodie that covered his hair. Then he used Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) that picked her up and both he and his clones used Kie Sutōmu to get back to Iwa. Upon returning though, Kurotsuchi grabbed him in her semi-conscious state, and Naruto took a fall, ending up crashing to the ground right in front of Onoki, who instantly recognized Kurotsuchi, and woke her up. Naruto was stunned having crashed to the ground, and being Kurotsuchi's cushion as she fell on him. Onoki knew that it was BOLT shinobi that had kidnapped Kurotsuchi, so he was confused who this masked rescuer was. ROCK shinobi (the Iwa equivalent of ANBU) surrounded Naruto, he cursed his luck silently.

Onoki asked the question everyone had on their minds, as Kurotsuchi scrambled to her feet and took up a fighting stance. Naruto sweat dropped upon seeing her get into the basic academy taijustu stance. "Who are you? I thank you for saving my granddaughter, but you are obviously not a ninja of Iwa, and all foreign shinobi have been accounted for. I must take you in for questioning."

Seeing that there was no way out (since even Kie Sutōmu could not pass through human bodies this packed), Naruto took off his mask, and dropped his hood, showing his sheepish grin and his identity. Onoki and Kurotsuchi immediately recognized him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, master of the Kie Sutōmu, ex-Saikuron no Shōshitsu of Konoha. Please don't hurt me!

That's all for now people! Next time: Lava and Sand!


	3. Chapter 3

Rixxel Stryfe: I gonna show you how wood is meant to be used! Not as trees and stuff. ARMY OF WOOD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ya I a psycho^^)

JapaneseKami: O.o YOU R PHYSIC

**Iwa's Vanishing Cyclone: Chapter 3**

"…" Everyone was stunned, speechless, and downright shocked. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze **Senju**? Uzumaki was generally ignored, seeing as how Uzu no Kuni was destroyed by the Kyuubi before it moved on to Konoha, so most of them, especially the younger generation never knew that they existed. Onoki paled at that name though, seeing as how he read an ancient text that only had 2 words legible on it. Uzumaki, and Rinnegan, the most powerful dojustu, not seen since the Rikudo Sennin. Namikaze was understood, after a while of thinking_. Of course the noble Yondaime Hokage would never have had a child!_ That's what most of the crowd was thinking. A few of the Jonin though figured out what happened when they saw the seal on his stomach. He was a demon container! Yondaime would have never sealed a demon into another's child. He was much too noble for that. Therefore, he sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in his child, the best he could do in order to defeat the fox. Then they turned to his last name. Senju? That meant that Naruto was somehow related to the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and the Slug Princess of the Densetsu no Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Onoki was trying to figure out how to get Naruto to join the village when Kurotsuchi glomped (flying tackle hug no justu XD) Naruto. She was thanking him over and over, and then, while everyone was sweat dropping, kissed him. Naruto was stunned, and Kurotsuchi was blushing as she jumped off of him, and hid behind her grandfather's legs. Not only did he manage to get captured by Iwa, but he had saved the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, and gotten her to kiss him, all in one day! Then Naruto collapsed from the mental overload, but not before everyone noticed a wooden chibi Naruto jump out of his sleeve, and sink into the ground.

"KAWAII!" Kurotsuchi chased after the tiny little tunnel that was being formed as chibi Naruto tried to get away. While everyone was sweat dropping except her and Naruto (he pulled a Hinata faint, remember?), Onoki was amazed. _Mokuton (Wood Release)! What else does he have? Yoton (Lava Release)? Satetsu (Iron Sand)? Rinnegan? It looks like he pulls out kekkei genkai and lost techniques out of his ass! _Shaking his head, he picked up Naruto and brought him back to his hospital room, where he put up a barrier, and waited until Naruto would hopefully wake up.

**3 hours later**

By this time, even Onoki was running out of patience, though it was amusing when he saw Kurotsuchi finally catch chibi Naruto out in the hallway, after forcing him to jump out of the ground to avoid her Yoton: Yōgan Hara (Lava Release: Lava Field). She proceeded to squeeze him into near death with a hug, and was now waiting with her grandfather while holding a dazed chibi Naruto like a favorite plushy. Just when Onoki was about to knock Naruto on the head, Naruto woke up.

"Ugh… So you're not gonna kill me, eh? Oh, and Kuro-chan, why the heck are you holding a chibi wooden me?" When he said that, he noticed 2 things. One was that he had said Kuro-chan, and the other was that the failed Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone), which he now recognized it as, was moving. _Where the hell did 'chan' come from? _

'_**Ha ha ha! I told you that you liked her! Ha ha ha ha!' **__Shut up you miserable excuse for a kitsune! _

_Okay, so they know that I have Mokuton and that my dad was the Yondaime, but they don't know exactly how I got the Senju and Uzumaki names, as well as the fact that I know Rasengan, and __my Yoton abilities. Hmm, maybe I should become an Iwa Nin. It's not illegal seeing as how I own everything that I have with me, as well as the fact that academy students are civilians. I think that's a good idea! _

"How would you like to be an Iwa Nin?" Onoki's question brought Naruto back from his thoughts, and now he was smiling broadly. "As the Saikuron no Shōshitsu (Vanishing Cyclone), all we will do is change the fact of what village you're from, and nothing else. You can be a Jonin if you want, with your skills it would be easy for you. And you would still be an A class Nin. How about it? Also, how are you related to the Senjus and Uzumakis, if you don't mind me asking?"

Pulling out a sheet of paper from within his storage seals, Naruto showed him a Chakra Family Tree, one of the few in existence. Chakra Family Trees were unable to show false relationships, because of how the seal on it acts. It will only display a black band between those who were married, and their children. This one only showed 5 red names, the people who Naruto were related to and alive. Tsunade Senju, Nagato Uzumaki, Cheshire Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, Jiraiya Gama, the Toad Sage (Onoki raised an eyebrow at this, but it showed that he had no blood relation to Naruto, and was just married to Tsunade, causing him to be part of the family) and of course Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju. It showed how Minato Namikaze was a direct descendant of Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, and how Kushina Uzumaki was one of Tsunade Senju's first cousins.

"Sure, but could I not be a Jonin? I'd rather be an academy student with Kuro-chan." As Naruto asked his questions, Kurotsuchi was blushing and daydreaming. _He likes me?_ She was dazed for the rest of their little hashing out, and soon enough, there was no Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, but Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju of Iwa. As Onoki walked away with a triumphant smile, with a standard civilian transfer sheet in his hand, he had one thought only. _I wonder what that old SOB Danzo will think when he sees this, especially since he can't do anything about it! What I wouldn't give to see his face when that happens…_

**5 years later**

"Yoton: Dai Funka (Great Eruption)!" Naruto was sparring with his teammates Kurotsuchi and Han, the container for the Gobi (5 tailed horse), a master of Futton (Boil Release) due to his prisoner. Han is Naruto's best friend, but constantly teases both of his teammates about their relationship. They were all genin, but Naruto was by now at least low Kage level, listed under the name Saikuron no Shōshitsu (Vanishing Cyclone) of Iwa and listed as an S-class Nin with his ability to use Kie Sutōmu (Disappearing Storm), and 15 advanced shunshin to go to markers set around Iwa. He also had improved the Rasengan to a point where he could put any element chakra into it, with varying results. He was currently working on improving his Suiton: Rasengan (Water Release: Spiraling Sphere) to a final stage where it would erode his target's cells instead of just blasting them away with a water enhanced chakra. Suiton: Rasengan was the easiest and least dangerous because it was water. Doton: Rasengan (Earth Release: Spiraling Sphere) came next because it actually creates an explosion reminiscent of a certain blond man who says, "Art is a blast!" Katon: Rasengan (Fire Release: Spiraling Sphere) was next because it burns the target as well as evaporating the moisture in their eyes, causing them to be blind for about 4-10 minutes. Raiton: Rasengan (Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere) was the second strongest and most useful because it fries the immediate 3 inches in every direction from the impact point, and also messes up the target's nervous system, incapacitating them for around an hour, plenty of time to either kill them, or capture them, if they survive the initial blast. The most deadly and destructive of them all was Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere). This was because it literally cut the targets down on the cellular level. If you were hit with that, there was no coming back for you. It also was a work in progress, because Naruto was trying to find a way to throw it, seeing as how it looks like a shuriken, so it might as well be able to fly like one. He also wanted to be able to just incapacitate an opponent, so he made a weaker one called Odama Rasengan (Great Spiraling Sphere) that made it stronger than the original Rasengan because of more Chakra, but it was only deadly to lower level Jonin because it didn't explode but rather dissipated if Naruto so wished. Naruto could now make a wood army with his Mokuton: Idaina Kakumei (Wood Release: Great Revolution) which could make many different types of warriors and generals which could in fact use their own justu, and could use any bloodlines that Naruto had see before. They were limited to one kekkei genkai per soldier though. Also, Naruto could only make up to 20 of these fighters at a time, because he had to split his soul to use this justu. Using this justu, Naruto could also replicate a weaker version of someone by making them out of wood with this justu. The imitations would never stand up against the originals, but copy the Kages and you have an extremely effective killing machine, at around low S-rank Nin. While Naruto couldn't use wood to manipulate and control biju like his great grand uncle, he could still use wood attacks and Moku Bunshin (Wood Clones). While his Yoton skills were not as graceful or as quick as his girlfriend's, he made up for it with raw power. A Yoton: Yōgan Hara (Lava Release: Lava Field) from Kurotsuchi would take place instantly, but only cover at most 10,000 square feet. Naruto could make it go on until the horizon and farther, depending on the amount of chakra he poured into the justu. However, it takes him around 2 seconds to actually get the justu started, so in one on one, versus Kurotsuchi, he was forced to use his other abilities.

However, Naruto was not the only amazing one on his team. Their Jonin Sensei was amazing. He is Iwa's Diamond Fang, one of the only 2 people to get the SS-ninja rank, and the only one alive today. He fought the Yondaime to a standstill, and could use Kaneton (Metal Release) which was actually not a bloodline, but an extremely difficult form of Doton. He was known for defeating the ex-head of the Inazuka with their own jutsu Tsūga (Passing Fang), while using Kaneton justu to hold back an entire army of Jonin. He also used his famed Kaneton: Tetsu no Yōsai (Metal Release: Iron Fortress Jutsu) to protect Iwa for 2 whole hours, amazing because that costs around 4 tails of youkai from the Kyuubi, and rumors had it that he fought after that, even using more jutsu before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

Han was amazing. He had made a pact with the Gobi so that the Gobi would not try to pour influence into his youkai when Han asked for it, and Han would summon him using the turtle contract held by his uncle in law Maito Gai once a month to go feed on giant jellyfish in Nami no Kuni (the Land of Waves). Han had also completed an S-rank mission when he volunteered to be the decoy to save the rest of his team when they were pinned down by Kiri shinobi during a false mission where people were trying to assassinate their sensei. Han eventually got away, and Naruto found him when he went back after 2 days. He was alive and kicking, and fishing in the forest when he was 'rescued', but he wisely didn't say anything when Naruto was boasting. It was not wise to piss of a Kage level shinobi.

Kurotsuchi was considered a genius. She had the 'perfect chakra control' achieved by only 3 people ever. Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin, because of her awesome medic skills, Kakashi Hatake, who had a 99.9% chakra control efficiency because his chakra reserves were poor even for Chunin standards, and now her, due to her medical expertise. She was considered the most talented medic since Tsunade, the most powerful kunoichi since Konoha's Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, and the fastest ninja since Naruto. She was faster than Maito Gai without his weights, but in a taijustu match she would still lose due to his insane expertise. She and Han were known as the Lava Princess and Acid Burner respectively, and they were both B-class Nin in the bingo books. What was extremely funny was that every other hidden village thought that they were experienced adults, but really they were just teens who had their first D-rank 2 months prior to their current time, but they took B-rank missions regularly, and an odd A-rank wasn't uncommon. In fact, they had a mission record that put even the legendary Team Minato to shame.

As Naruto called for a break, a ROCK operative blurred into view, and told them that the Tsuchikage had summoned them. As Naruto used one of his now famed advanced shunshin, the kitsune shunshin that left an extremely confused fox summon where he once stood. The foxes usually poofed back to their domain, but when Naruto had been experimenting with the justu, he had once summoned the 8 tailed fox mate of the Kyuubi. That's when he learned the Kyuubi was female. She was still evil and sinister, but Naruto didn't find her scary after that. In fact, he ignored her rants most of the time, and her children and spouse laughed at her all the time. Naruto had gotten Kyuubi to stop bugging him by devising a seal that allowed her to be trapped in her domain, rather than his stomach. He still had access to her youkai though. She could now interact freely with her subjects, and took back her throne as queen of the Kitsunes. Naruto was currently trying to find a way to summon her without messing with the seal on his stomach. Since his seal was a lot stronger than Han's, he wasn't able to summon Kyuubi without dying. Therefore, he was reading up on seals, and taken to it like a fish to water. He could make explosive tags in the blink of an eye, and could use the Kie Sutōmu like his dad did with the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). He could also make seals that allowed someone to channel chakra through weapons, and had made a special katana and wakizashi for himself and his male teammates, seeing as how they all knew some form of kenjustu, and Naruto was learning a style based off of Dance of the Crescent Moon. It was called Waltz of the Moon Goddess, and it emphasized on speed and skill rather than power. After all, all the power in the world won't help you if you couldn't hit your target.

When all of the team had arrived via shunshin, they were given there first joint S-class mission. It was to go to Suna, and assassinate the Ichibi container. Naruto frowned at the mission, but it was an order, and orders were law, especially since S-class missions could not be refused. Naruto grabbed everyone, and used Kie Sutōmu to teleport them to the border of Rock country and Wind country. Naruto was in deep thought. _Suna, ready or not, here I come!_

So how do you guys like it? Next time, Naruto vs Suna


End file.
